A Tangled Tale
by Veralena
Summary: A tangled, twisted, confusing story that takes place in Harry's sixth year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny and many more characters get sucked into this tangled love story. My first fanfic, Please R&R. Complete!
1. A Letter from Cho

Summary: A tangled, twisted, confusing story that takes place in Harry's sixth year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny and many more characters get sucked into this tangled love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am not making any money out of this, although I wish I was...

A/N: This is a very confusing story. At some parts, especially the ending, the story will be a bit more emotional and sad than just confusing. Also there will be TONS of pairings in this story. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction ON (I've written two more stories on the Harry Potter site) so please forgive me for any mistakes I make. Ok, enough talking, here goes the first chappie...

**Chapter 1 – A Letter from Cho**

The Dursley household was the most non-magical place in Surrey, except for some minor outbursts from one of the occupants of the house. The big square houses with their suspicious owners liked everything quiet and peaceful in Little Whinging, especially in Privet Drive where the yellowing lawns were parched because of the draught.

Number Four, Privet Drive was without any occupants at the moment, except for a black-haired boy of seventeen who looked as though he had had a lack of a few square meals.

Harry Potter sat on the windowsill of the Dursley's house. He was completely bored and at the same time, nervous. His head was against the clear, over-clean window, and his glassy green eyes beneath his glasses reflected the scenery outside. He had been cooped up in this house for too long. He had been hoping, waiting, surely something would come…someone…

Harry had been waiting for someone from the wizarding world to arrive for the past two weeks. True, he had received many letters, mostly from Sirius, Ron and Hermione, but none of the letters he had received said if he would be able to arrive wherever they were. Of course, he knew that his friends were all at Grimmauld Place, and with a sickening feeling, he had a vague image of Ron and Hermione enjoying their summer without him.

The Dursley's had gone to the fair with Dudley and had warned Harry not to touch anything in their house during their absence. Harry didn't mind, their was nothing on T.V. and he didn't want to watch or listen to anything at the moment.

Harry missed his friends a lot, including all the Weasley's. He missed playing Quidditch and walking around the Lake with Ron and Hermione. He hoped he would see them soon, and be back to the life he liked best. Suddenly, Harry heard a popping noise, and knew that it was the sound of someone apparating. He spun around, only to find him face to face with Fred and George Weasley, two identical twins who resembled Ron, but stockier.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Just here to pick you up. Mum said we're old enough, so basically it's like an errand, well, not really..."said George, grinning.

"But how do I get to Grimmauld Place? Or the Burrow?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, yes, we've got a portkey here from Dumbledore," answered Fred, "he's at Grimmauld Place right now, so he said we can take you along. Go get your stuff!"

Harry leapt upstairs; he was going to see Ron and Hermione! Harry stashed his things into his trunk pell-mell and dragged Hedwig's cage, his trunk and his Firebolt downstairs.

"Ready, mate?" asked George.

"Yes," answered Harry, giving his trunk to Fred who helped carry it.

"Right," said Fred, checking his watch, and bringing forth a grey, stinking sock, "in three, two, one."

A familiar jerk behind his navel told Harry that he was being teleported, in a swerving motion, being sped towards Grimmauld Place.

Harry fell with a thud on the floor of Grimmauld Place, but as soon as he got up, he felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. He was surrounded by a mass of curly brown hair, and for a minute just stood rooted to the spot.

"Let him breathe, Hermione!" said Ron's voice.

Hermione let go, and looked thoroughly embarrassed. The color rose in her face, as did Harry's.

Ron was the same as ever, gangly and long, though now without the freckles. His flaming red hair looked as though it was on fire. Hermione was quite a bit different from what Harry remembered of her. She no longer had big bushy hair, but now it was curly, and more elegant. She looked up at Harry, and then, to his surprise, she grabbed Ron's hand.

"Um, well…Harry…we were going to tell you, but…me and Ron…" she glanced at Ron for support.

"What she means…"he said, catching on, and clearly very uncomfortable, "is that we…"

"Oh, right, well congratulations!" said Harry, understanding what Ron meant, and not taking it by surprise. Harry knew that Ron had always liked Hermione, but he had never thought that Hermione liked him back. He clapped Ron on the back and forced a smile.

Ron looked thoroughly relieved and Hermione looked as though she had just had a weight lifted off her chest. But Harry was not pleased at all. He had lived with the fact that Hermione fancied him for the past three years, and now she wasn't his. He had misjudged her.

"So, uh, should we go dump your stuff upstairs now?" Ron asked timidly.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." said Harry quickly.

And with that they all walked upstairs.

Harry went to a musty old room and dumped all his belongings there.

"Oh, mate, you've had an owl," said Ron, pointing to a brown owl Harry had never seen.

Harry, mystified, opened the letter and motioned to Ron and Hermione to leave him, which they did, rather in a surprised way.

_Dear Harry, _

I know that I haven't been the best girlfriend Harry, but I want you could to give me another chance. I really missed you this summer and I completely forgot about Cedric. Could you please meet me at the pub in Diagon Alley on the day before school starts? Missing you always...

Love ,

Cho

Harry stared at the letter, dumbstruck. Here was a letter from a girl who had dumped him twice and tried to make him jealous. And now she wanted him back. No way. He wouldn't say yes...not a chance...

But then he thought of their first kiss, and a warmth entered his body. _What am I thinking?_ Suddenly Hermione opened the door.

"Harry? Who was the letter from?" she asked.

Harry stared at her, she looked anxious. "Cho." he said.

He chanced a glance at her. She frowned, almost as if she had tasted something disgusting, but she managed a "What did she want?"

"She wanted me back."

He gulped, and looked up. Hermione looked bitter.

"Well, aren't you going to take her back?" she asked, with much effort, achieving a smile.

"No." he said stoutly.

"Really?"

"Yes, she keeps doing this, dumping me, taking me back, dumping me, taking me back, I'm sick of it. I want someone who won't do that, someone who'll love me forever..." he looked as far away from Hermione as he could.

"Oh, well," she felt the heat rising in her face, "well, that's good..."

"Hey guys," said Ron, bursting into the room, "Mum says dinner's ready so..." he stopped, his grin fading from his face, "Did I interrupt something?" he asked, looking angrily at the pair of them.

"Oh, um, no, let's go Harry..." said Hermione, getting up from Harry's bed and striding past Ron, who was shaking.

* * *

The next few weeks went by quite fast. Harry actually managed to stay alive during the few days until Hogwarts started without much torment. The fact that he couldn't make Hermione his had finally sunk in, but he still flattened his hair and checked himself whenever he got the chance.

Hermione on the other hand was acting as devoted to Ron as possible. True, she did remain Harry's faithful friend, and she did blush whenever he said something too sentimental, but she stayed as loyal to Ron as possible.

Mrs. Weasley made them all work to their last strengths around the place. They still had the entire attic to clean, and though Sirius's absence was still dented into Harry's mind, he was enjoying the summer more than he usually did.

* * *

The day before school started, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley to get their usual books and supplies. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead and meet him later at Scrivenshafts, and went forth to the pub in Diagon Alley to meet Cho.

She was standing there, by the bar, looking very pretty in a pink shirt and jeans, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She waved as Harry came up to her.

"Hi Harry!" she said, getting up on tip toe to kiss his cheek. Harry did not return any such welcoming gesture.

"What did you call me here for?" asked Harry bitterly, skipping to the point.

Cho's expression changed to a solemn, serious face.

"Well, actually Harry," she started slowly, grasping his hand, but Harry pulled away, "I called you here because I want you to take me back…I a…as..k..ask you to take me back, pl..please…" and she burst into tears.

"There's no reason to cry about it!" said Harry, bewildered. She looked up at him and smiled cautiously.

"Please! I promise I won't dump you again! Please take me back Harry!" she pleaded.

Harry considered this for a moment. It was the truth that he did want Cho back, but he knew that he couldn't trust her. On the other hand, he was thoroughly depressed about how he couldn't have Hermione. In less than thirty seconds, he had made up his mind.

"No, I'm sorry Cho," he said resolutely, "I won't take you back.

Cho stood there, looking very stupid indeed. She was dumbstruck for a moment, before returning to her senses, but when she did, she looked as though she might knock Harry out.

"Well..." she stuttered, looking horrified, but speaking calmly, "well then...I won't trouble you any longer. But trust me Harry," her voice shook badly, "trust me, I will get you back, no matter what. Nothing comes between us, nothing ever will. If I ever see you with that stupid Granger girl, then she will...she will..."

"You will WHAT?" asked Harry furiously, but Cho had already stalked out of the pub, going up the street as fast as she could.

Harry stood there, frozen. Everyone in the pub was watching him. He shot them all a ferocious stare, and they all went back to what they were doing.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Just to let you know, I've completed this story, so you won't have to wait long for me to post!Please review.

starliterose


	2. Harry's Surprise

A/N: I've finally completed all the chapters...I'll post them all today! lol

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Harry's Surprise**

The train arrived at exactly eight o'clock the next evening at the entrance to Hogwarts. Two winged boars flanked the iron gates.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a carriage with Cho. Harry protested, but once they had gotten into what they and thought an empty carriage, they couldn't get off as the thestrals had already set off at a slow trot.

Dumbledore's usual speech was followed by an amazing feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione left up the marble staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once they got inside, Harry motioned for Ron to come up with him to the boys dormitories, but Ron told him to go up before him.

Harry left, but came back down in hs invisibilty cloak five minutes later to the Common Room, he was suspicious of what might be keeping up Ron.

What Harry saw next made him almost yell.

Ron was sitting on a sofa with Hemrione by the fire. He was passionately kissing Hermione. Harry felt like running towards Ron and stabbing him a million times over.

"I love you Hermione," he heard Ron say to Hermione.

"I love you too Ron," she said, before planting another kiss on him.

Harry wanted to protest that they shouldn't be kissing when Harry was in their presence, but then he remembered that they could not see him.

"I wonder what Harry will think though," said Hermione in a panicky voice.

"He won't wonder anything," said Ron, who was obviously very intoxicated by Hermione's beauty and not hearing a word that she was saying.

"Oh snap out of it Ron! What if Harry disagrees with this?"

"Who cares? As long as I've got you..." Ron replied drunkenly, before locking his lips with hers.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he turned resolutely around and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

He was sick of having to act like Hermione's friend, he wanted her to realise that he loved her more than anything in the world. Why wouldn't she understand?

The next few weeks of torment made Harry feel horrible. When he walked to classes with Ron and Hermione, they always interlocked their fingers, and Harry felt himself burning inside.

* * *

September left like a memory and brought with it a raging and windy October. The leaves started turning brown and falling to the ground and on the lake. It was the first week of October, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were finishing up their dinner, when Neville came running up to them. They were one of the few people left in the Great Hall. 

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! I've just seen Filch coming this way!" he gasped.

Cho just happened to be walking by. Neville motioned for her to come, which she did.

"So what's wrong if Filch is coming, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"He says that someone hit his cat on the head and he's handing out detentions to the first person he sees! We've got to run and hide!" he said quickly, sweat dripping down his face.

"Filch really said that? But who would hit Mrs. Norris on the head?"

"I would," muttered Ron to Harry in an undertone.

"That doesn't matter! We've got to hide!" said Neville hurriedly.

"Allright! Cho you go that way! Harry you..."

Then they all froze, for they had just heard Filch's raspy voice yelling.

They all ran in different directions. Harry headed for a broom cupboard and tried opening it, but it was locked. Then he ran to an empty classroom, but Peeves was inside, so he coudln't go in. Finally, after running non-stop for ten minutes, he decided to run to the Astronomy Tower.

Harry reached the wooden door at the top of the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. He opened it, and the door let out a big, low moan.

Hermione was standing by the window.

Harry froze in shock. What was she doing here? Hermione turned around, just as surprised to see Harry there.

"I'm hiding from Filch..." started Hermione.

"Can I hide here too?" asked Harry. _What a stupid question_ he thought.

"Um..sure..." said Hermione. Harry walked up to the window and looked out at the starry night sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced Hermione. Harry was sure he could see a glint of rosy red cheeks from beneath those beautiful chestnut curls.

"I wonder where Ron and Cho are now..." said Hermione quietly.

"Probably hiding somewhere in the castle." replied Harry. He was certain that Hermione was shooting him glances.

"By the way, what did Cho say to you? At Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione, in a rather mysterious voice.

Harry looked up so fast he hurt his neck. Hermione looked up also, and their eyes met. Harry felt the hairs on his neck prick up.

"Oh..well, she wanted to take me back...I said no...she got kind of mad..." he answered slowly.

Hermione's eyes suddenly got teary.

"What happened?" he asked, shocked to see her in tears.

"Oh...it's nothing. Just that since last week, Ron hasn't been talking to me as much, and he hasn't even been caring about what I say at all anymore." she said thickly.

Harry went up to her and stroked her arm. The next thing he knew she was crying her heart out on his shoulder. Harry was forcefully reminded of Cho's first kiss with him. It somehow had a vague resemblance to this.

"Hey...it's ok" said Harry soothingly.

She looked up at him, tears dripping from her eyes. Even know, she looked beautiful. Harry wiped her tears with his fingers. The moment he touched her face, a leaping sensation went on in his stomach. Did he really love her that much?

"Harry, your the best friend any girl could have." she said softly.

_Why had she not added "boy" before that friend?_ Harry thought.

Harry's face came close to hers. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body. His arms were practically around her. Did she really think of him as only a "friend?"

"Your nicer than I ever thought you were, Harry" she said.

Harry coudln't think of anything except that his mind was moving ultrafast and that his nerves were wriggling like crazy.

"I really like you, Hermione." he said softly.

"I like you too Harry." said Hermione softly.

Her face was so close to his. Harry was numb all over. She was so pretty, that Harry felt like he was standing there with an angel.

Harry could feel her every breath, he could sense her nervousness, he could see her every pore.

Then suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His lips brushed Hermione's and at the same time he regained consciousness of his limbs. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her softly. All his feelings poured out at once. Every feeling he had ever had about her came out with his actions.

He kissed her with more force this time, and wondered if he had ever tasted anything so good. Harry stroked Hermione's hair and then finally unglued his lips. He looked down at her, prepared for a raging fit.

But he was wrong. Hermione was not angry or furious with Harry. She was simply staring at him as if she had just seen a ghost. Harry was just opening his mouth to say that he was sorry for his actions when she jammed her mouth to his.

She was in complete control this time. She kissed him passionately and went through his jet-black hair. Harry's reassuring arms were around her and she cared for nothing more. She kissed him once more, but then abruptly stopped.

"I shouldn't be doing this," said Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"What will Ron think? He'll be really mad, and I'm his girlfriend, so I shouldn't be with you at all. Oh Harry! What do I do?" she wailed.

"It's ok. Calm down..." he said soothingly. He rested his head on Hermione's and thought hard. It wasn't his fault. Hermione had chosen him after all. She had dared to kiss him without even thinking of what Ron might say first.

"Tell you what," explained Harry while stroking her hair, "we won't tell Ron all right? We'll just wait for him to find out. Besides, you even said that he wasn't talking to you."

Hermione looked up at Harry's face and kissed him again.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

Harry kissed her softly and tightened his hug.

"Yes, Hermione. I love you."

* * *

well, how was it? i'm rewriting th chappies because the lines werent in place and a lot of other stuff wasnt rite..please review! 

starliterose


	3. The Christmas Ball

A/N: I have two balls in this story. I just had to have them...I LOVE dances and balls, cause I like describing the pretty dresses...lol. anyways here's the first one:

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Christmas Ball**

Harry and Hermione left the Astronomy Tower after half an hour to the Gryffindor common room hoping to see Ron there (or rather not hoping) but he wasn't there.

Harry and Hermione wondered where Ron could have gotten too. It was now one o'clock, surely Filch would be gone by now. Ron returned an hour later and to his surprise found Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire chatting merrily.

"Ron! What kept you so long?" asked Harry.

"Oh..." Ron's face turned red, "I was just...uh...you know," he fished for an excuse, "I fancied a walk."

"You went for a walk at two in the morning?" questioned Hermione disbelievingly.

"Why? Can't I go for a walk at night? Am I not allowed to do that?" asked Ron, suddenly fuming.

"No I-"

"You know what? Just get off my case Hermione." yelled Ron and with that he left the common room.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out." said Hermione.

* * *

October faded into November and brought with it a slight dusting of snow. The grounds now looked like an iced cake and the lake looked like a mirror. 

Harry and Hermione were now spending less and less time with Ron, they almost never talked to him except during lessons when they had to.

It was during one of these lessons however, that Harry found out something about Ron.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays. Harry was in Transfiguration and sitting with Hermione. He could not officially announce that he and Hermione were together yet as Ron had not broken up with her. _He might as well; he never even talks to her_ thought Harry dully.

They were having the lesson with the Ravenclaws. After the lesson it was lunch, but he needed to see Professor McGonagall. He waited outside her door but there was no one there. He decided to knock, when all of a sudden he heard voices.

Harry slowly and very carefully opened the door a bit. He didn't are make a sound. And what he saw made his jaw drop.

Ron was standing in the middle of the classroom kissing Cho.

Ron had his arms around Cho's waist and she had her arms on his shoulders. They were kissing passionately.

"Ron," said a muffled Cho's voice, "don't do this. You know that I still like Harry."

Ron kissed her with more force and then said, "But then why are you here with me?"

"Because, you're sweet," which made Ron smile, "and you still liked me when Harry left me," this made him widen his smile even more.

"But Ron, you know that I still like him."

"I don't care. Your mine," his voice faded away as he buried his face in her neck and started kissing her again.

Harry closed the door with a slight snap. So this is what was going on. Ron was Hermione's boyfriend, but he was with Cho, Hermione was Ron's girlfriend but she was with Harry, and Cho still wanted Harry but he wouldn't take her back. What a confusion!

Harry didn't tell Hermione anything about what he had seen. He knew that this would only make her more depressed than she already was.

* * *

Dumbledore announced a Christmas ball to all over third year. The ball was going to be the only one Harry had gone to since the ball in fourth year. 

He was worried however. It was going to be at this ball that everything was going to be revealed. It would be clear that Ron liked Cho and that Harry liked Hermione.

The day before the ball, Harry was precipited with chances to go with someone to the ball. He was asked by many Gryffindors, a couple of Ravenclaws, few Hufflepuffs, and obviously no Slytherins.

He was quite surprised that they were all asking him at the last minute, for he had never been quite popular at the fourth year ball.

Harry rejected all of them however. He made most of them cry and the others to sniffle, but he said no every time. And when they asked who he was going with, he wouldn't say.

Deep down, he wanted to go with Hermione. It was either her, or nobody else. Therefore, he went up to the Gryffindor common room that night to ask her.

"Hi Harry!" she said, waving to him. Harry sat down beside her on the couch and inched closer.

"What's up? Why are you looking so worried?" she asked.

Harry didn't say a word. His insides were squirming. He looked intently in her eyes. She looked heavenly. Harry was breath taken by her soft, chestnut curls and chocolate eyes.

He finally mustered the courage to ask her.

"Um, Hermione..."

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Will...will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's face momentarily had an expression that he had never seen before. Her face lit up as she dropped her book on the couch and jumped at Harry.

"Oh my god, Harry! Of course I will!" she breathed in his ear.

Harry was a bit taken back by her huge hug, but he didn't mind. He seized this opportunity to kiss her once more, something they hadn't done since the night in the Astronomy Tower.

"I love you Hermione, and I always will," said Harry, his voice somewhat muffled in Hermione's hair.

Hermione answered this with a lip locking kiss. They rolled onto the floor on the rug in front of the fire. Harry wrapped his arms around her slender body while she kissed every part of his face. He kissed her neck while she giggled her head off.

"No...Stop it Harry...hahaha...stop it!"

But this gave him even more pleasure. He tickled her stomach and kissed her neck while she laughed and told him to stop, but he wouldn't.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, Harry kissed her goodnight and went up to the boy's dormitories. Thinking about what Ron's face might look like when he saw them together, he went to sleep.

* * *

The day of the ball dawned bright and early. Hermione took extra care of all her clothes and told Harry that she was going to stay in the Girl's Dormitories. 

Harry became quite angry about this and said that he couldn't bear the entire day without her. She pointed out that "I'll be seeing you this evening! Besides I want to surprise you." Harry was not satisfied with her answer but decided not to bother her.

He instead amused himself by going out in the grounds and having asnowball fight with Fred and George.

"Hey Harry! Where's Ron?" asked George.

"I don't know, I hav-OUCH!"

Fred had just hit him with a particularly big snowball.

"You're going to pay, Fred!" bellowed Harry and he hit him.

At a quarter past seven, Harry headed up to the boy's dormitories and started getting ready. He put on his black dress robes and started to gel his hair.

When he was satisfied with his appearance he went downstairs. Hermione had not yet arrived, so he waited by the girl's dormitory staircase.

He did not have to wait long however. He had only waited for five minutes when Hermione came down the staircases.

Harry's jaw dropped.

Hermione was wearing a flowing silver gown with diamonds embroidered at the bottom. The gown was sleevless and had slits on both sides. She also had a shining silver neckalce with a diamond locket on the end. Her hair straight and tied up in a knot at the back of her head. There were little glowing gemstones in her sleek hair. She was looking angelic as she came down the stairs elegantly and reached out for Harry's hand.

"You're looking gorgeous," said Harry feverishly.

"Thanks, you are too," complimented Hermione just as politely.

They walked out of the Gryffindor Common room and went down to the Entrance Hall. Many people were giving them curious stares, some even accusing as no one knew that Harry and Hermione were an item. Thankfully they did not see Ron anywhere at the Entrance Hall. As soon as it was eight o'clock, the door oepened. All the couples poured into the Hall to find that small tables and chairs just like in Harry's fourth year ball had appeared.

Harry and Hermione sat down at a table with Dean and Parvati. Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop. He had just glimpsed Ron with Cho at a table far away from them. He sunk his head down a bit, although he didn't think it would do too much good.

Harry and Hermione laughed and joked as usual with Dean and Parvati. The food was delicious and so was the dessert. Soon Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to dance. The music was a slow love song, most of the couples got up and started to dance. Harry and Hermione waited a bit.

"Come on!" exclamied Parvati who was being pulled away by Dean, "come on you two, dance!" she said to Harry and Hermione, who waved Parvati and Dean off.

Ron and Cho had got up to dance also. Harry tried to engage conversation with Hermione so that she would not notice. Once the first song was over, Harry got up from his chair, for he had seen Ron and Cho sit down.

"Hermione, can I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," she replied in mock politeness.

They made their way to the dance floor. Harry put his arms around her waist and started waltzing around. Many eyes stared at them, but then Harry passed Ron, who looked as if he had just seen Voldemort.

"Oh, there's Ron," whispered Hermione in Harry's ear. Harry quickly turned Hermione's face around so that she was facing him. Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Harry tried hiding Cho and Ron together from Hermione as much as possible. As soon as the song was over, Harry and Hermione went and sat down at their table.

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it Harry-"

"Hello Hermione," said a voice. Harry turned around to see Ron standing there, right in front of their table.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione breathlessly.

Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw Harry sitting with Hermione, but acted just as calm as possible.

"So...your here, with Harry?" he sneered.

Hermione felt her face grow pink, but serenly replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, Ron, I am."

Ron's temple twitched. He looked like he would have very much liked to kick Harry, but he didn't say anything.

"What happened Ron?" asked Harry, just as angrily, "where's your date? Or did you not find one?"

"I did actually. But that's not what I came for." he straightened his dress robes and looked at Hermione. "Can I have this dance?"

* * *

its gonna get really rocky from this part up. like more problemo's r gonna happen. please review! 

starliterose


	4. Harry and Hermione's BreakUp

A/N: Ya, I know that I always start with a stupid kind of thing that starts off each month like fpr example: March came with new buds on trees. or: December came with a large gust of wind... anyways you get the point. sorry about that..I just thought it was cool (stupid me)

A quick recap:

_"Hello Hermione," said a voice. Harry turned around to see Ron standing there, right in front of their table. _

"Hi Ron," said Hermione breathlessly.

Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw Harry sitting with Hermione, but acted just as calm as possible.

"So...your here, with Harry?" he sneered.

Hermione felt her face grow pink, but serenly replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, Ron, I am."

Ron's temple twitched. He looked like he would have very much liked to kick Harry, but he didn't say anything.

"What happened Ron?" asked Harry, just as angrily, "where's your date? Or did you not find one?"

"I did actually. But that's not what I came for." he straightened his dress robes and looked at Hermione. "Can I have this dance?"

**Chapter 4 – Harry and Hermione's Break-Up**

Hermione looked as if she had just swallowed a slug. She glanced at Harry, who didn't say anything, but merely turned maroon. Hermione thought for at least a minute before replying, quite quietly,

"Yes."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and carried her away to the dance floor. They started to dance and Ron moved her slowly further and further away from Harry's table so that he could not see them.

"Why are you here with him?" asked Ron, jerking his head in Harry's direction.

"Because you broke up with me!" replied Hermione with gritted teeth.

Ron got closer to her so that he was grazing her cheek.

"But I didn't break up with you. He has no right to come with you, if you're MY girlfriend." he said maliciously.

Hermione looked daggers at Ron but continued dancing.

"Then where have you been these past few days? Why did you stop talking to me? All I had was Harry, and if you haven't noticed, he hasn't left me!" she answered furiously.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching Ron and Hermione with a hawk's eye. He felt like he was being tortured, watching them waltz around.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Cho standing there, looking beautiful in a pale green gown.

"Hi," he grunted back. Cho took Hermione's emtpy seat and looked cautiously around at Harry, who was still watching Ron and Hermione and had completely forgotten to hate Cho.

"I was wondering if you've seen Ron." she said. Harry had the impression that she was faking it, but jerked his head towards the dance floor to where Ron and Hermione were waltzing.

Cho's face momentarily turned red with anger, but she swept away without even saying bye to Harry. Harry saw her fists tighten and knew she was going to give Ron a big scolding when he got back.

_Serves him right_ thought Harry.

"You know what, Hermione? Technically you're still my girlfriend, and you have no right to be cheating on me." Ron spat out.

Hermione pushed Ron away and stalked off the dance floor. Ron made for her, trying to grab her arm, but she slipped out of his reach. Everyone looked around at them both until Ron yelled, "WHAT IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT?"

Dumbledore looked calm, although he always did. Hermione walked heavily up to Harry and grabbed his arm to lead him outside.

On the way out Harry turned his head to face Ron and yelled a lot of swear words at him. Ron only replied with even more but stopped following Hermione.

Once outside Hermione led the way to the lake. She stopped right at the edge of the lake and turned to Harry, still fuming.

"Hey, Hermione...it's ok...Come here" and he gave her a big warm hug, while Hermione broke into tears.

"He...he...he said..he said that I'm still his girl...girl friend..." she sobbed into Harry robes, "and he said...he said that i can't be...be with you...and he blamed me...but i just can't..i can't Harry..I just can't..."she clutched Harry's robes and sobbed even harder. Harry looked down at her. The small tears were pouring down her beautiful face. Harry felt like it was the time to tell Hermione. He knew she would cry even more, but he just ahd to tell her now. He couldnt keep the secret even longer.

"Hermione...Hermione...look up at me...please, looke at me" he whispered gently in her ear that was covered by her pretty chestnut curls.

She turned her tear-stained face up at him and swallowed hard. He couldn't bear to tell her now, but he had to.

"Hermione..it's Ron...he's..he's" he couldn't bear to say the word, "he's cheating on you..."he said quietly.

Hermione looked dead. She felt dead. She choked on her tears and grabbed Harry's collar, her eyes wide.

"No...no, you're lying aren't you Harry?" she whispered, looking half crazy, "you're lying...he wouldn't...Harry...don't lie..." and she almost laughed in a maniac way.

"No Hermione, he's cheating on you. He's with...he's with Cho." He looked down at her. She just buried her face into Harry's chest and wailed continuously. Harry felt like he had just killed someone. He had killed Hermione's heart. He felt like he had broken her.

Harry reached down and put a protective arm around Hermione. Her body was shuddering with tears.

"Hermione, listen, Cho still likes me, but she's with Ron, although I don't know why. Ron is with Cho, although he is your boyfriend. And...and you're with me...even though you're Ron's girlfriend."

Hermione turned a teary face up to Harry, "Then why doesn't Ron just break up with me? Why...why doesn't he...just...leave me alone?" she sobbed thickly.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know..." he hushed, as he gently wiped away her tears with his finger.

Harry stood there for how long, he did not know. But after about half an hour, Hermione seemed to quiet down. There was now a romantic feel in the air. Harry felt no more sorrows. They had forgotten Ron, he had been swept away from their minds in time.

Hermione merely stood there, in Harry's adoring arms, with her head on his chest. The moon reflected off the lake. The water's ripples gave off a mood of peace, of serenity. Harry lifted Hermione's chin slowly.

He merely stared at her for a moment. She looked beautiful. Her chestnut curls framed her perfect face. Her chocolate eyes gazed back into his emerald ones.

Her lips longed for Harry's kiss. She longed for that passion that she always found in Harry's embrace. And Harry felt the exact same way.

But they merely gazed at each other. They let their fingers lace themselves. Harry took in every inch of Hermione's beauty.

_She was never meant for Ron..._ he thought _She was always mine, always meant for me..._

He suddenly felt emotion course through him and locked his lips with hers.

He wrapped his arms around her body. He had never tasted anything so wonderful. They let their minds wander, and only their lips talked for them. Harry had never felt so light headed. Cho had never given him such pleasure, and had definitly never made him feel so drawn to her.

Harry's kiss intensified. He went down and started kissing her neck, and she only happily let him. His hands went down her body and he delighted in the way he could make her so giggly.

Harry wasn't only attracted to her body. He really did love her. He wanted her to be with him. He loved what was inside of her, for he had found a friend and a lover in her. Someone he could tell his deepest and darkest secrets and never worry about a thing, for he loved her with all his heart.

Harry slowly eased his kisses. His lips brushed hers softly and then drew away. Hermione still had her eyes closed. She looked so heavenly with her eyes closed that Harry kissed them and drew her into a passionate embrace.

"Hermione, I love you."

Harry and Hermione went inside an hour later. The ball ended and everyone went back to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione had had quite an interesting, and rather shocking, for Hermione, evening.

Harry kissed Hermione one last time and said goodnight. He went upstairs to his dormitory and lay awake for an hour before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

January came with a gust of cold wing and snow. The Gryffindors were getting a lot of homework. Harry found it rather hard to concentrate now that he kept seeing Hermione. In the middle of January, however, he stopped, for some reason.

Harry had just been back up from a visit to Hagrid and was looking all around for Hermione.

He had not seen her in the halls, in the common room, and during lessons. He longed to see her, but he couldn't.

Then finally, as he stumped into the common room that night, he finally saw her. She was sitting by the fire staring at it asif she was interested in the hot flames.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Oh! Hi Harry" she gave a pained smile and continued staring at the fire with no traces of a grin.

"What happened?" he asked leaning in for a kiss.

But to his surprise, she pulled away. She didn't even look at him. She merely continued gazing at the fire.

"What's wrong? Why won't you kiss me, Hermione?" Harry asked. She had never refused one of his kisses before.

"It's nothing" she replied in a faraway voice.

Harry stared at he, bewildered. Hermione was acting strange, surely something was wrong with her?

Harry wondered what was wrong with Hermione. Why was she acting like this? He went to sleep with a troubled mind.

* * *

February came with all the joys of the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. Harry was not at all happy, Hermione's absence made him very sad.

The only problem was, nearly everyone in seventh year was going to go to Hogsmeade with someone else. Harry had been wanting to ask Hermione out for the trip, but now that she wasn't even talking to Harry he decided against the idea.

Nevertheless, he tried. He found Hermione lurking behind a bookshelf in the library.

"Hi Hermione," he said, feeling thoroughly doubtful that she would agree.

"Oh, hi Harry," she replied, not even looking up from _Moste Difficulte Potions and How to Brew Them_.

"Um..Hermione, I was wondering if you would go out with me at the Hogsmeade trip." he said, his voice shaky and nervous.

Hermione looked up, with absolutely no expression on her face.

"I'm already going with someone else." she said flatly.

Harry couldn't beleive her. Where was the Hermione who was sobbing on his shoulder just under two months ago? Where was the Hermione who had promised never to leave him? Never to decieve him in any way?

"Who are you going with?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

Hermione's expressionless face contorted with fury.

"It's none of your business who I'm going out with!" she snapped.

"So what happened to me? How come you forgot me suddenly? What happened that night at the ball? You were with me!" he spat out, seething with anger.

"I don't care about you anymore! You're not part of my life! Go away!"

"Fine! Be that way! I can't beleive I was with you!" and with that, Harry stamped out of the library.

_I don't care about you anymore_

Harry was angry and his mind was spinning.

_You're not part of my life_

Harry walked all the way back to his dormitory.

_Go away_

He felt shattered and broken in pieces. He felt used and worthless. He fell on his bed in humiliation and red hot anger bubbled inside of him.

_I don't care about you anymore_

* * *

how was it? please review!

starliterose


	5. Ginny’s Fulfilled Dream

A/N: I feel so sad for Harry...I love his charcter, and I also love Daniel Radcliffe...he's so hot in the movies! anyways just read on...

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ginny's Fulfilled Dream**

Harry awoke the day before the Hogsmeade trip with a heavy heart. He didn't want to go, but at the same time he was impatient about knowing who Hermione's date was.

That day in classes, Harry couldn't concentrate. After lunch, he went outside and sat by the lake, hoping to find peace, when someone came and sat beside him.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny, who was wearing a skirt and looking pretty with her hair down.

"Hi Ginny" he replied gloomily.

"What's up? Why do you look so sad?" she asked.

Harry told her the whole story, excluding Ron and Cho.

"Oh...so that's why you're so glum. Well, don't worry, I'll ask Hermione for her side of the story and tell you." said Ginny, after listening to Harry's saga.

"Thanks," Harry replied, dully.

"Do you have a date for Hogsmeade?" questioned Ginny sceptically.

"No."

"Oh. Well will you go with me?" asked Ginny, without a trace of embarassement.

Harry stared at her in amazement. Ginny had had a crush on him since they had met in Harry's first year, but she had given up on him. And now, after so long, she had finally mustered the courage to ask him out, and she did not even seem nervous or scared that he would turn her down! Harry gave it a moment's thought before replying,

"Ok."

Ginny smiled at him and crossed her arms around her legs as she stared out at the lake. She felt very proud to have finally done the thing she had been dreading since so many years. Harry gave a sidelong glance at Ginny.

Harry finally noticed her, after so long. He finally noticed how her flaming red hair was so long and straight. He noticed how her emerald eyes were just like his. How her lips were slightly puckered and red and looked oh so...

Harry swallowed hard. What was happening to him? He shuddered as Hermione's face came back into his mind. Her light touch and soft lips. Her beautiful face was swimming right in front of his eyes. And now that was all gone.

Ginny glanced at Harry. He was handsome as usual, how she had always seen him. She had always liked him. She had lied when she had told everyone that she was over Harry. She had always liked him...no, _loved_ him. His long, pointed nose on which his glasses rested. His jade green eyes that looked like a forest scenery and his jet-black hair that never lay flat. It made him look wild...the kind of wild that she absolutely loved. She had wasted all these years being the shy Ginny. No, this year she would entrance him and make him hers.

Harry looked around at Ginny to see her staring at him. She quickly turned her face around and blushed furiously. Harry saw the little bit of pink that rose in her face and knew...he knew that she still wanted him. But Hermione...

_Forget Hermione!_ the little voice inside his brain said. _She's not yours anymore! She left you remember?_ Harry remembered her furious face when she got mad at him in the library.

Suddenly Ginny got up.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow Harry!" she waved to him and left for the castle.

Harry watched her leave. Once she dissapeared from view, he turned around to gaze at the lake, deep in thought.

* * *

Harry waited for Ginny at the entrance to Hogsmeade. He was wondering what they would do during the trip when she arrived. 

She was looking beautiful in a white t-shirt and black skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes looked dark. Harry was quite breath taken when she came up to him and smiled.

"So, shall we go then?" she asked.

"Yeah, ok."

They walked through the wrought iron gates and set off down the sidewalk looking at the shops they passed. They occasionaly caught themselves looking at each other and sometimes they happened to touch hands, which caused them to blush extensively.

True, Harry had held her hand and such many times before, but it was different then. Now that they were much older, little things made so much of a difference.

Harry finally got bored of walking around and suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks, which Ginny readily agreed to.

The door tinkled as they entered the pub and sat down at a small table. Harry looked around attentively before sitting down, hoping to see Hermione somewhere in the pub with her date, but she wasn't anywhere.

"What should I get for you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, a cherry cocktail would be good." she replied as Harry nodded and left to the counter to get the drinks.

He returned soon and set it down on the table. Ginny sipped a bit and looked around the pub. Harry felt his stomach clench and unclench uncomforably. He was feeling good about coming here with Ginny, perhaps getting a chance to make Hermione jealous, but at the same time dreading who her date would be.

He looked around at Ginny. She was looking around at the many people who had gathered in the pub. Harry noticed her hand lying on the table and felt a pang as he remembered his and Cho's first date when he had seen her hand on the table. But for some reason, he didn't find it that hard now. He wasn't nervous or scared.

He took one quick look at Ginny before reaching out and putting his hand on hers. She quickly turned her face around and looked at her hand, which was covered by Harry's. She blushed so much that her face almost resembled her hair. She looked up steadily at Harry who squeezed her hand so that she glanced down again.

"Ginny..." he started.

He felt like telling her that she needn't fight for his love anymore. Instead he locked his fingers with hers. She looked like she was going to faint.

Ginny felt extremly nervous. Harry was squeezing her hand and she gave no objection to it...but it was just so...scary.

Harry suddenly let go of her hand, ending the visions that were going on inside Ginny's head. She looked questioningly at Harry.

"D'you want to leave now...look at the shops or something..." he asked.

"Sure," replied Ginny.

They finished their drinks and payed for them, and were soon outside. Harry and Ginny didn't even pay attention to where their feet were taking them. They talked about trivial things while their minds wandered. Soon they found themselves in front of the forest that was opposite the Shrieking Shack.

Harry stopped walking. He was looking at Ginny, who was still slowly walking towards the leafy trees.

"Ginny..."

She turned around quickly, "What?"

He came closer to her. Ginny's mind raced._ What..what was-was he coming closer for...? He likes Hermione, remember? He's not for you...he only came on a friendly date..._

But then why that strange expression on his face? The expression that she had never seen before? Why was he coming ever closer, so near that she could feel his breath?

Ginny closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever came. Her hair was blowing in the cool wind. She felt Harry's warm fingers move a strand from her face. She shuddered at the thought of him touching her.

Harry thought she looked beautiful, perhaps not nearly as beautiful as Hermione, no one would ever be able to fill Hermione's spot in Harry's heart, but Ginny looked pretty nevertheless. He was attracted to her. He forgot that she was Ron's sister and a year younger than him. He didn't care. She was beautiful and charming, and ever so pleasant to talk to.

Harry's arms found their way to Ginny's waist. She felt her heart pumping heavily. Her nerves were out of order. Her limbs broke down.

Harry drew her closer to him. He breathed in her sweet scent. It reminded him of a blue, clear, summer morning. Her eyelids were covering her emerald eyes. How he loved those eyes. They reflected his, they were identical. He loved those lips that were twitching nervously now.

Ginny felt his breath upon her forehead. She still did not open her eyes, she did not want to. She was afraid that she would open her eyes to see herself in bed and that everything that was happening was all just a dream. She was scared.

Harry knew no more. He forgot Hermione. He forgot everything. He lifted Ginny's chin and closed the gap that was between them.

Ginny's mind spinned. If Harry's arms had not been supporting her, she would have fallen on the ground. She enclosed her arms around him as he drew her into a passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his hair. That hair she had been longing to run her hands through. That face she had been longing to caress.

Harry's closed eyes had Hermione's picture in front of them. Oh, how this kiss resembled the one he and Hermione had shared in the Astronomy Tower. He wished it were Hermione in Ginny's place, with her beautiful chestnut curls and chocolate eyes - the eyes that Harry missed!

Ginny's dream was fulfilled, she wanted nothing more. This was what she had wanted since day one, that day when she had met Harry on Platform 9 & 3/4. She loved him, more than anything on this entire planet, and she would die if he ever left her.

* * *

February soon became March. The buds on the trees blossomed and everything soon became greener. The students were usually seen out on the grounds, under the shade of the beech tree by the lake where they dipped their feet. 

The students were getting a lot of homework however, as the exams were looming ever closer. And while the homework pile grew, Harry's Quidditch practices got harder. It was the only time where he ever talked to Ron, and when they did, they pretended to be over-polite.

As soon as the practices were over however, they were bitter as if they were enemies.

Ginny expected Harry to hang around with her during all the free times the students spent in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, of course, the loyal boyfriend (in Ginny's eyes) spent as much time as he could, which was not much.

Ginny had expected a full-time relationship with him, but as much as she tried to impress him and outdo everything, she still could not turn Harry's thoughts from Hermione.

Harry missed Hermione. He missed every bit of her, and when he couldn't see her in the hall ways, he contented himself with the pleasant memories of her, their first kiss, their cozy sessions around the fire, their moonlight walks by the lake.

Harry had also noticed something very strange. When he had Quidditch practices with Ron and the others, Cho had always come to cheer Ron, now that she had been fired from the Ravenclaw team. She always came, no matter what, rain or snow, but she would always come and shout out encouraging things to Ron.

Cho seemed to have finally noticed that Harry would never like her, but she didn't give up. Every now and then she shouted a thing or two, a cheer or encouraging say to Harry. But most of the things were to Ron.

Now however, Cho was nowhere to be seen. She never came, she had immediately stopped. The whole team noticed her absence, it was ordinary for the team to listen to Cho's yells, but the silence was deafening and eerie.

No one noticed it more than Ron however. The first day that she wasn't present, he looked furious and muttered something about "telling her off tonight" under his breath. Harry was rather bemused; the fact that Cho's absence angered Ron was rather satisfying for Harry.

The only thing was, Harry and Ron had really no reason to be ignoring each other, now that both their girlfriends had left them. Both had no clue where they had gone, and both did not bother running after them feverishly after the tenth day of non-stop following around.

But Harry still was furious with Ron, and Ron was still furious with Harry, so they needn't pretend. Harry had no one to turn to, for Hermione had left him, he was no longer Ron's best friend, and he didn't have anyone.

Except for Ginny, who loyally followed him around until he went to bed. This thoroughly annoyed Harry. After all, he had only just kissed her once, and the only thing he liked about her was that she was a good friend.

But he never told her this. He never got angry with her, and laughed at her jokes, and helped her with things, but he never did find what he had found in Hermione.

That jittery feeling inside his stomach that always took place inside his stomach whenever he saw her. That nervousness in his voice, those racing thoughts that occurred whenever he kissed her. He missed her more than anything, and though he liked Ginny's company, he wanted Hermione back.

* * *

hope it was good! please, please, please REVIEW! 

starliterose


	6. Hermione’s Answer

A/N: Yes...I know, there's another ball coming up. As you already know, I love dances and spring or christmas balls caus I love describing the caracters dresses, especilly the girl's. Anyways, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hermione's Answer**

April was a very important month for all above fourth year. Dumbledore had announced a Spring Ball in honour of the good weather that had arrived. The ball was to be at the end of April, but until then, Dumbledore had more stored for the students.

He announced that there were to be three student teachers who were to help the teachers. Many teachers needed help, but Dumbledore had so far found only three. And the school knew these three very well.

"I wonder who the student teachers are going to be," Ginny wondered aloud during breakfast sipping orange juice. Harry was wondering also. If the school knew them very well, then it would be someone he had met earlier before.

"I don't know, but I really want to find out," replied Harry, munching on his toast.

Harry was also worried about this ball. He would see Hermione there, and although he wanted to, he was also nervous about finding out who she would dance with.

"So, Harry, who are you going to dance with?" asked Ginny, looking rather expectant and pretending to be casually asking him this.

"Oh, I don't know...but Ginny, you want to go with me don't you?" He knew he sounded rude, or rather bitter, but as of now, he felt no remorse skipping to the point.

"Oh, well, yes..." answered Ginny, blushing furiously.

"Well then," he looked straight at her as he stopped in the deserted Great Hall, "will you go to the ball with me?" he asked formally.

"Oh, yes!" she was on the balls of her feet and jumping with joy. The fact that Harry Potter, or rather, The Harry Potter, would go as her date to the ball was too much for her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him hard.

"Woah! It's ok Ginny, calm down!" he said, slightly remembering Hermione's joy when he had asked her.

* * *

A few days later, during dinner, Dumbledore stood up and squinted around at all the students. 

"I have an announcment. I have finally brought the students teachers, they will be teaching for a short period, but mostly, as they are rather young, they shall help the teachers. I expect you all to treat them respectfully, and you cannot fool them, for they know this school very well.The student teachers are none other than Oliver Wood, Fleur DelaCour and Viktor Krum."

Everyone gaped at him. And when the doors opened with a big bang, everyone gaped some more.

Oliver Wood had been Harry's old Quidditch Captain. He was no longer the young seventh year, but looked much older and manly than before. Many of the girls oooed and aaaed at him.

Fleur DelaCour was half veela and had participated in the Triwizard Torunament with Harry, Krum and Cedric. She tossed her thick sheet of silvery hair, and smiled sweetly at many of the boys in her proximity. Many of them stared open-mouthed at her.

Viktor Krum was the Bulgarian team's Seeker, but he was still the same since the time when Hogwarts had last seen him. His hooked-nose and sleek hair covered his deep-set eyes that were darting around at many of the students.

The three walked carefully up to the Staff Table and sat down on Dumbledore's left.

"I am sure that many of the seventh years will be familiar with these three. For the other students, let me introduce them to you. Mr. Oliver Wood had graduated from Hogwarts School itself and also served as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Miss Fleur DelaCour is a graduate of Beauxbatons Academy and once visited Hogwarts in her seventh year. And Mr. Viktor Krum hails from Durmstrang Academy and most of you know that he is the Bulgarian team's noted seeker."

There was a fair bit of applause, most of the seventh years did not applaud for they were much too surprised to see the faces that they knew from their fourth year, and in Oliver's case, third year.

"Now that everyone has been well watered and fed, I suggest that you all head up to your dormitories and have a good night's sleep." said Dumbledore serenly, beckoning to the teachers and the other three to follow him to the staff room.

Harry was still perplexed. Oliver Wood? Fleur? Krum? What were they doing here?

* * *

Harry woke up and shivered in his bed. He remembered that today was the Spring ball. He felt a hollow sinking feeling in his stomach, for he realised that he would find out who Hermione's mystery date was. He knew one thing though. Whoever Hermione's date would be, he would hate him more than anything. 

Whenever he glimpsed Hermione that day, she looked happy and careless. She was hanging around with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. She never even looked at Harry, not even during lessons, it was as if she had completely forgotten him.

Harry, with no Ron and no Hermione, hung out with Dean and Seamus the entire day. It was only until seven o'clock that Dean insisted that they start getting ready for the ball.

Harry pulled on his robes. The were different from last time. His robes were black with a navy blue velvet collar. He rumpled up his hair and wiped his glasses clean. When he was sure that he looked good, he proceeded downstairs to the common room.

Ginny was already there, waiting by the banisters. She looked very elegant, with her fiery red hair in a stately style. She had a few loose curls around her white throat where a diamond necklace lay. She was wearing creamy silk chiffon dress that was sleeveless.

"You look pretty," said Harry blandly, although he did rather think she looked beautiful.

"Thanks," she replied, beaming, as she clutched Harry's arm and let him lead the way to the Great Hall.

Harry didn't see Ron or Hermione there. He felt rather stupid, for he usually got his confidence from one of them. As soon as eight o'clock struck, the doors opened, once again, for the second time that year. The students poured inside and sat down at tables, which had sprigs of laurel on them. The Great Hall looked amazing. It was completely changed, looking the part for the whole Spring theme. There were flowers enchanted to fly up on the ceiling where some wispy clouds were hovering. The back of the staff table was covered in a large wall hanging that showed all the Hogwarts houses surrounding many yellow daisies and butterflies. Many of the boys scowled at these girlish decorations.

As soon as Ginny sat down at one of the tables, a red rose sprung up on the table. She looked around at all the other girls in the Hall. They were all getting their dates to put the roses in their hair. She noticed Harry watching wearily and looked at him expectantly. Harry realised what she meant by that look and helped her put it in her flaming red hair behind her ear.

When everyone finally sat down and started ordering their food, Harry looked around. And there he saw her.

She was sitting at a far table with Krum looking rather bored and not enthusiastic about coming to the ball with Krum. She was wearing a raw silk crimson dress that had a low back.

Suddenly she looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry couldn't see her expression from so far away, but he didn't see a smile or a frown. Her face looked different.

Hermione looked away from Harry's eyes. She looked flushed. Harry had the distinct impression Hermione had not wanted to come with Krum. In fact, he wasn't even bothered about her coming with him. He didn't care. If she had been going with someone he knew, he would have sliced him in half already.

Ginny moved Harry's face to hers. Harry remembered that he had to give Ginny attention. He quickly turned around to face her and smiled.

After dinner, the music started and Harry and Ginny got up to dance.

Harry glimpsed Hermione dancing with Krum on the other side of the dance floor. He reluctantly changed his view to Ginny, who was getting slightly annoyed that his attention was elsewhere.

Harry brought his face close to hers. Ginny blushed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry glided his hand over her back as the lights dimmed.

As they revolved on the spot, Harry's direction changed to Hermione. She was glowering at him. Harry turned so that she couldn't see his face.

Harry grinned. The fact that Hermione was jealous of Ginny gave him pleasure.

After the dance, Harry sat down at his table with Ginny. She seemed breathless.

"Um, Ginny, can you excuse me for a second?" he asked her.

"Ya, sure," she replied. She looked around at her friend Luna coming towards her. They started to talk animatedly.

Harry made his way to Hermione's table. Thankfully, Krum had gone to get drinks. Hermione, in her crimson dress, looked slightly furious about Ginny's behaviour but looked up at Harry with her eyebrows raised nevertheless.

"Hello Harry," she said, her voice slightly shivering.

"May I have a dance?" he asked, trying to be a gentleman.

Hermione said nothing, but accepted the hand that was in front of her. They made their way to the dance floor and Harry's hand found Hermione's waist. They waltzed around as they had four months ago, although this time there was a stubborn silence between them.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Harry quietly to Hermione, so that only she could hear.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Who are you dating then?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Why do you need to know?" she replied maliciously.

"Because I still care about you!" He gripped Hermione's waist and dug his nails in, making her cringe.

"Stop! And I don't need to tell you anything!" she argued.

"So you want me to find out?" he hissed in her ear.

"Go ahead, I don't care!" she half-yelled, causing some of the people in the vicinty to stare at her.

"It's always like this isn't it? Last time at the ball Ron did the exact same thing to me, and now you! I'm sick of it. I wanted to start life newly, I was hoping to run away from all these confusions, but you only cam running after me! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"But who is this person?" asked Harry, desperate for her not to break into tears, "If you just tell me then I'll leave quietly. Just tell me and I'll leave you to your own life."

Hermione gulped and tightened her hold on Harry as she swayed dangerously on the spot. She stared fixedly at the floor while she and Harry revolved slowly. After a minute's wait, she looked up at him, her eyes quivering as if they were about to burst with tears.

"All right," she quietly breathed in his ear, letting him wrap his arms around her more tightly, "I'll tell you. But promise me you'll leave me, promise that you'll never come into my life again!"

Harry felt her body against his. His feet ached from dancing slowly and standing for so long, but that didn't matter now. He realised that this was the last time he would feel her like this, the last time he would breathe in her scent, the last time he would hold her hands. He savoured all this and finally answered,

"I promise."

Harry couldn't see her face. She was looking over his shoulder with her eyes closed, vaguely wondering how to word out the fatal sentence.

The song was over. The couples were breaking apart, but Harry was intently listening to what she would say. He was sure he saw someone coming their way, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. All his concentration was on Hermione's voice.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she whispered the terrible sentence Harry had been waiting for.

"Harry, I love -"

* * *

ooo, evil cliffy! i love cliffhangers, adds to the suspense...PLEASE REVIEW!

starliterose


	7. Enter The Patil’s

A/N: ok, just so that you remember what happened, here's a quick recap: i'll put it inside the chapter s it adds to the suspense.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Enter The Patil's**

_Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she whispered the terrible sentence Harry had been waiting for._

"Harry, I love -"

"Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!"

Harry spun around and saw Ginny looking brightly at them both, not seeming at all perturbed that they were so close.

Harry had a sudden urge of dislike towards Ginny. It was she who had interrupted Hermione from telling him who she was with. Hermione on the other hand seemed glad for the interruption. She gasped softly and left the Great Hall huffily up the marble staircase to the Girl's Dormitories, where Harry was sure that she was going to cry her heart out on the bed. Harry looked back at Ginny, who was still smiling energetically at him.

"Ginny! Urgh!" yelled Harry as he stormed outside to the lawns. Ginny stared back at his silhouette. _What did I do wrong? Why was Hermione so teary? And why is Harry angry at me?_ Her thoughts raced as she went out and sought Harry.

He was standing moodily by the dark lake, kicking rocks into the reflecting water.

"Harry? Harry..." she muttered softly behind him.

"Go away!" Harry replied loudly.

Ginny put her hands on his broad shoulders and looked around at his face. It was gaunt and gloomy and looked miraculously like Sirius's face. Nevertheless, she thought he looked positively handsome, just as she had always seen him. She loved everything about him; she even loved him when he was angry.

"Harry...I'm sorry...What did I do wrong?" she whispered, turning him around and lifting his chin as if he was a three-year-old child with temper problems.

Harry looked at her face. It was sincere and sorry. He felt horrible. Ginny had just stopped Hermione from telling him the truth, and he hated her for that. But then those eyes...they made him feel quiet. He was not at all in the mood to rage at her. In fact he felt all his anger brush away as he looked into those eyes that he loved. The twinkling jade green that was just like his.

"Harry...Look, you don't have to tell me...I'm sorry for whatever I did, all right? Now please cheer up, it's a ball, you shouldn't be all glum like this..."

Her voice made Harry feel light-headed. Forget Hermione...His mind was wiped blank. Forget your sorrows...forget you anger...forget everything.

His eyes were still melancholic, but he replied in his deep voice, "It's ok Ginny. It doesn't matter anymore."

Ginny thought that she would go crazy. She felt something so passionate about Harry, the way he talked, or the way he looked, or something, she didn't know what. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. He knew this would make her nervous. She breathed in his smell and felt light-headed.

He lifted her chin and gazed into those emerald pools, he felt himself being submerged in them. Ginny enclosed her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his.

Harry smiled as she traced his nose and eyes with her soft fingertips. The ends of her mouth curved while she felt the smooth skin under her hands. Harry felt a pang as he realised that Ginny was wearing a sleeveless dress that was quite low at the back and front. He felt his mind whirl, but Ginny didn't object for she laid her head on his shoulder. Her creamy skin gleamed a midnight blue that was reflecting off the dark lake. Harry let his hands trail over her back. Was this what he really wanted? Did he really think that he had forgotten Hermione that fast?

Ginny didn't care. All these moments with Harry were precious to her. Whether he left her later on, she cared slightly about right now, for her mind was spinning as she imagined thoughts of both of them together.

Harry lifted her chin and grinned. She looked very beautiful. Harry took one quick look at her smiling face before brushing her lips with his.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply and passionately. Perhaps she was meant for him after all. Harry kissed her with much force, and Ginny returned all his kisses. This was what she loved. What she wanted. She had always wanted Harry to be hers, and now he was.

He swept down upon her neck and delighted how soft her skin was, how she had many curves, how she twisted slightly as he kissed her. For a moment Harry had many thoughts race around his mind, thoughts he had never had before, but somewhere at the back of his brain, it told him that these thoughts were wrong.

_I shouldn't be thinking this_ said the voice.

_That's right, she's not your Hermione, Ginny'll never replace her. _

What if she does?

She won't be able to,

Oh really? You think so?

What do you think I'm doing right now?

Harry locked his lips tightly with Ginny's. They were both suffering from oxygen, but Harry didn't stop. He kissed every single part of Ginny's face. He lost all, his mind wasn't working properly, he was feeling wild, crazy.

And then suddenly, he came to his senses. He snapped back from Ginny, staring at her in horror. Ginny still had her eyes closed, with her smile drfiting from face. She still felt like she was in a dream, but slowly her eyes flew apart.

"What happened Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry stared at her as though she was a ghost. All his problems came back rushing into his mind. What was going on with him? Had he sunk so low as to kiss Ginny? She was all right as a friend, but...but not what Harry had...had wanted...expected...

"Harry? Why is your face like that?"

Harry turned on his heels and ran towards the direction of the Great Hall, leaving poor Ginny, who was wondering what on earth she had done now, alone.

Harry got back inside the Great Hall, out of breath, huffing and puffing, but with his face still twisted in horror. He made his way to a table and sat down, staring at the many people now dancing on the dance floor. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Harry,"

Harry swivelled around. There in his black dress robes, was Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, undecided about whether he should be bitter or polite.

Ron sat down on a chair and gazed at the dancing couples, but then he replied Harry with an unknown voice.

"It's my fault," said Ron in a faraway voice, "I'm sorry Harry, mate...I shouldn't have left her. And now Cho's gone too..."

Harry had no clue what Ron was talking about, but he decided not to be mean to him anyways, he wasn't in the mood for an arguement.

"Ron...are you talking about Hermione?" he asked uncertainly.

"I was too slow...didn't realise what she meant to me..it's all Cho's fault!" he added angrily.

"I wish I had Hermione back," continued Ron, "I thought Cho was going to understand, but she left me, I dunno where...and now I've got no one..."

Harry felt a sort of brotherly affection for Ron, and six years of friendship poured back into his mind.

"It's ok, mate, you've got me," he said.

"You mean, it's ok? You forgive me?" asked Ron, releived that Harry wasn't angry.

"Yeah...I'm deserted too you know...I've been going to your sister though..."

"What?" yelled Ron, making the people around stare at him.

"Oh yeah," Harry said chuckling at Ron, "I've been seeing to your sister...but we're over now...she thought I was serious..."

"What?" repeated Ron, "You mean you cheated on my sister?"

"No!"

"You fooled around with her?"

"No!"

"You tricked her?"

"No!"

"So what happened?" asked Ron, finally overcoming his surprise.

"Well, I got kind of shocked...well, not really, I just kind of got bored..." he said, trying not to make it sound like an insult.

Ron spit out his drink. He wiped his mouth clean and gaped at Harry.

"You got bored? You got BORED? How could you get bored of my sister! She's nice, she's pretty! What's wrong with her? You could have gone with her! She's had a crush on you since she first met you, she's liked you all this time and you say that you got BORED? What kind of person are you Harry?"

Harry felt horrible, he had not meant to say "bored" but it had slipped out. Harry had a sudden desire to run outside and start kissing Ginny again, since he felt so bad now.

"Look, she got what she wanted, I mean, I like her and everything...but not like a person with whom I can be with forever...she's not really my type..." he said apologetically.

"Well...got to agree with you on that, mate...as long as you didn't cheat on her."

"Don't worry...I didn't." Then after a long pause he said, "what happened with Cho anyways?"

Ron heaved a big sigh. "Well, she still likes you of course. She just kind of left me...really slowly, mind you..just started getting on my nerves. I didn't say anything of course, she just stopped talking to me. I have no clue where she is by the way."

"I can't beleive she still likes after all I've done to her...I don't even like her! What a-"

He stopped, seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Go ahead, Harry...I hate her now anyways..."

Harry continued on with Cho's various bad names (which Ron joined in to later on). They talked about how both their girlfriend's had left them and they wondered if it was someone they knew.

"But isn't Hermione with Krum?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope, she left me before the student teachers came, which means that she's here with Krum 'cos her real date couldn't come or something."

"Oh, we might as well-"

But as Harry and Ron turned to see who had just entered the Great Hall, their mouths fell open and nearly fell off their chair.

Harry and Ron felt their jaws drop. They turned around to see who had entered and felt their mouths sagging even lower.

Parvati and Padma Patil had just entered.

Not that Ron and Harry had ever really noticed them before. Harry had gone to the ball with Parvati and Padma with Ron, but they had been very rude to them by not offering to dance in Ron's case and not being very enthusiastic in Harry's. But now...it was a different story...

Parvati was wearing a stunning dark red dress with a hint of brown in it. It was upto her knees on her right side and trailed down the floor on her left. Her hair was in silky curls that were clustered around her head. She had a rose tucked behind her hair and was holding herself as lightly as if she was in air.

Padma was looking equally stunning in a forest green dress that was tucked artfully around her waist. It was sleevless and had a long slit...rather too long...long enough for the boys to glare drunkenly. Her hair was down and curly like her sisters, and a sprig of laurel crowned her head so that she looked like a wood nymph.

Harry and Ron opened their eyes wide. Never before had they seen the Patil sisters so beautiful. Many of girls around in the Hall looked scornfully at their dates who were paying them the slightest attention. It was as if a world of silence had fallen over the people in the Hall. Parvati and Padma had sent a trance around the boys in the hall that resembled that of a veela's.

Parvati and Padma came over and sat at Harry and Ron's table, who were still too stricken to even notice their good fortune. All the other boys seemed to be trying to get away from their dates; the girls were pulling on their arms and trying to restrain them from jumping off to Harry and Ron's table.

* * *

A/N: lol, Parvati is my favorite girl caracter in the hp series...I just had to slip her in somehow..anyways..PLEASE REVIEW!

starlite rose


	8. Ginny’s Decision

A/N: Well...Parvati and Padma won't return...that's it for their part. Except for the very cute scene below. I jus HAD to have Parvati and Harry together...they make such a cute couple...but not for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Ginny's Decision**

The music resumed, some couples started dancing again, although the boys still looked like they were in a daze.

Harry and Ron had finally realised that Parvati and Padma had sat down at their table. They turned their heads toward them and stumbled out a very small "Hi"

Parvati and Padma laughed, a sort of laughter that sounded like a nymph's giggle. Before Harry and Ron had realised it, Parvati and Padma had leaned over the table and locked their lips with them.

Harry took this completely by surprise. Parvati glued her lips to his. He hadn't expected this and felt very conscious about every person watching him. He didn't how Ron felt, but he seemed to be enjoying this, for he heard a slightly audible laugh from the other side of the table. When Parvati had finally unlocked herself from Harry, he looked around at her. She looked flushed but rather pleased all the same. He was sure he felt the heat rise in his face too, and when he looked over at Ron, he was as red as a beetroot.

Harry glanced around the Hall, no one seemed to have noticed this. But as he looked around, he saw a white scornful face in the sea of black and brown heads.

It was Hermione's.

He felt a savage pleasure about this. _Serves you right_ he thought.

When the clock struck one o'clock, all the students returned to their Dormitories. Harry and Ron walked Parvati and Padma up to the Gryffindor commonroom and followed them as far as the girl's Dormitories. They both received a kiss and unwillingly went up to their rooms.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly. They had exams to prepare for at the end of May. The students were trapped inside on warm, summery days and as the enameled blue sky was cloudless, the more homework the teachers gave the seventh-years.

Three weeks had passed since the ball. Harry and Ron had followed Parvati and Padma, along with other boys who were still going crazy about the sisters. This, however, had a nasty effect on all the other girl's in Hogwarts.

Harry saw Cho one day by the doors leading to the Charms classroom, waiting in queue. He and Ron were with Parvati and Padma in the same queue. And though he still didn't like Cho, he saw her give Ron and Harry a furious glare which signalled to him that she was jealous.

"Hey Ron," he whispered quietly to Ron.

"What?"

He jerked his head in Cho's direction. Unfortunately, he was caught under Cho's flaming gaze and turned white with shock.

"What's she doing here? I haven't seen her in ages! And what's she so mad about?"

Harry was sure he saw Cho about to storm in their direction, but then something strange happened. A white hand appeared from out of the classroom and pulled her inside. When he looked around to see the other people's expression, nobody seemed to have noticed a thing.

"Did you just see that?" asked Ron.

"You mean you saw that?" asked Harry, rather releived that he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah...wonder who it was..."

But it was not only Cho who was jealous, for Harry saw Hermione the next day looking angry as he hovered around Parvati and Padma with the others.

But, yet again, he was sure he saw the same white hand pull her into an empty classroom.

Harry and Ron didn't kno what was going on. They seemed to be the only ones who knew anything about the weird appearances.

Exam week arrived like a threatening black cloud. The seventh-years were pushed to their studying capabilities. It was during this week that he found out that Ron had not been loyal.

* * *

Harry had been out in the grounds, enjoying the last day of exams. He and Ron were sitting by the lake looking out for the Giant Squid while they talked about Quidditch.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared, storming, her hair messy and looking fiery. She was red in the face and looked extremely angry.

"Harry!" she screamed, so that everyone looked around at the scene. Harry immediately stood up followed by Ron.

"What? What did I do?" he asked, bewildered.

"HARRY POTTER! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GO AND FLIRT WITH PARVATI? HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAD PROMISED TO BE WITH ME ALWAYS! ALWAYS! AND NOW LOOK WHERE YOU ARE! YOU FLIRT WITH EVRY SINGLE GIRL IN THE SCHOOL! HOW MANY HAVE YOU KISSED ALREADY? FIVE? TEN? TWENTY?"

Harry stood rooted to the spot, completely shocked. Why was Ginny taking this so seriously?

"YOU SAID YOU GOT BORED OF ME? BORED OF ME? I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE I WAS TEN! I'VE WANTED YOU TO BE WITH ME ALWAYS! AND NOW YOU SAY YOU'RE BORED?"

Harry had a vague idea of what she was talking about. He heard Ron shift uncomfortably behind him. Harry was aware of every single person watching them.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL, HARRY? HOW COULD YOU? I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY, HARRY. IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER GIRL AGAIN, I WILL KILL MYSELF. I SWEAR I WILL. I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER AND FATHER, HARRY, THAT I WILL KILL MYSELF! SO KEEP THAT IN MIND BEFORE FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

And with a swish of her flaming red hair, she raged back to the Entrance Hall.

Harry wasn't sure why Ginny had yelled at him, but one thing he was enraged about was how Ginny found out what he had said about "getting bored". Had she eavsdropped on him and Ron?

And then it clicked - Ron.

Of course...Ron had told Ginny exactly what Harry had told him! Of course he would tell Ginny...she was his sister! Harry should have known!

Harry stormed off in the hallways, trying to get away from Ron. He was very angry with him. He was his best friend after all, he had no right to go tell his secrets to whomever he wanted!

* * *

It was the start of June. The lilies had sprung up and the whisperings of wind were warm as they blew across the emerald lawns of Hogwarts. The blue enameled skies were heavenly as the puffs of clouds drifted on the endless blue canvas. Now that exams were over, students were outside at breaks all the time.

But Harry was not at all cheerful. He had finally told Ron one night in the Gryffindor common room that he had told Ginny what he, Harry, had told his best friend. Harry also yelled out that he had "no right to tell my secrets to anybody he wanted". After nearly half an hour of fights and arguments, Ron finally apologized, saying that he was wrong to betray him.

Harry also noticed Hermione stealing looks at Harry as he always hovered around Parvati. And not only that, but Cho was also casting looks at Ron from time to time, and Harry was sure that both girls were wishing they had never left their guys. But Harry and Ron always saw Hermione and Cho being pulled away somehow, and always by a pale, white hand.

Finally, when neither Harry nor Ron couldn't take this secret anymore, they realised that they must find out what was going on with the two girls.

Harry and Ron were about to enter the common room when they heard a voice - a girlish voice.

"Tonight? At midnight? Sure, but where? No, wait I can't...The trophy room? Perfect, I'll come...Love you...Bye!"

Harry and Ron expected the person to come out the painting, but after two minutes, no one came, so they entered, seeing the common room completely empty.

"Sounded like Hermione...What do you reckon?" asked Ron.

"We'll follow her," said Harry determinedly.

* * *

A/N: Next is the big revealing scene. Introducing a new caracter in the story, but not in the hp series. this is a sort of first part of the climax...anyways please review!

starlite rose


	9. Draco and the Other Four

A/N: Big climax scene, the first part anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Draco and the Other Four**

That night was a complete horror for both of them. They fearfully awaited midnight to arrive, as they sat on their beds with their lighted wands held before them. They ate pastries so that they could stay awake, and talked to each other in whispered tones. Finally, at a quarter to twelve, they left the Boy's Dormitories and headed towards the Trophy room under Invisibility Cloak.

Thankfully, they didn't meet Hermione or Cho, although they were not sure if they would see Cho at the Trophy Room. For they had heard Hermione's voice talking in the common room, and not Cho's. However, both of them had been taken away by white hands...so their secrets would probably be the same.

When they reached the trophy room door, they hesitated to push it open. Very carefully, Harry pushed it open while Ron put a Silencing Charm on the door so that it wouldn't creak.

They tiptoed carefully inside the darkened room, the trophies sending long shadows across the red carpeted floor. They hid behind a large shelf that had big trophies on it as they awaited Hermione or Cho to show up with their lover, or who ever it was.

Suddenly they saw a girl enter the trophy room. She was quietly calling out a name...but Harry nor Ron couldn't make out what it was. But they realised who it was. A girl with long black hair - Cho.

And, with another shock, they saw her jump into the arms of –

Cho suddenly ran over to a man and hugged him. They couldn't make out who it was...but when a moonbeam fell upon the boy's head, they knew exactly.

**Draco.**

Hadn't it been obvious? Harry thought about the pale white hand that had kept reappearing and should have realised that it was Draco's. Harry tried quieting Ron, who was whimpering and at the same time muttering swear words under his breath.

But then suddenly, another figure appeared. And Harry recognized this one at once - Hermione.

"What is she doing here?" asked Cho in a hurt voice to Draco.

"Damn, I forgot," muttered Draco.

And then yet another figure appeared. But it took a while for Ron and Harry to realise who the newcomer was.

Pansy.

"Oh, Draco...What is the mudblood doing here? And Chang?"

Draco seemed very tense. He had apparently made a mistake. His face was in a pained expression and he was sweating.

And then yet another figure arrived in the commotion, and Harry felt a pang of anger - Ginny.

"What the hell is she doing here?" murmured Harry to Ron. Ron merely gave a shrug, for he was still watching Cho's face.

"What are you doing here, pug nose?" snarled Hermione.

"Well you have no reason to be here either, Mud blood," hissed Pansy.

"You three weren't supposed to be here!" snapped Ginny.

"I was the only one Draco called!" sneered Cho.

Draco was in a very bad position indeed. He tried in vain to call the girls off.

"Come on you four...I'm sorry, I forgot to call you all at seperate times!"

"You mean you were dating all four of us at once?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Well...yes," replied Draco meekly.

"But you promised that you would always 'be there for me'" said Cho, nearly in tears.

"No one asked how you felt, Chang. Anyways, Draco's mine!" said Pansy matter-of-factly.

"If anyone's Draco's, it's me!" Ginny spat.

Ron turned to Harry. "Cat fight coming on!"

"Look...why don't you" Draco pointed at Hermione, "and you" he pointed at Cho, "go back to Potter and Weasley...you know...make things easier."

"What?" asked Hermione, outraged.

"You think we're going back, and leaving YOU?" yelled Cho.

"Draco's mine!" yelled Hermione, and she ran and toppled onto Draco, forcedly kissing him. Pansy, Cho and Ginny jumped onto Draco and tried to pull Hermione off, all the while yelling threats to her.

"He's mine!"

"He's mine!"

"He's mine!"

Harry and Ron had had enough.

"Let's make our appearance known, shall we?" asked Ron, who simply couldn't take it anymore.

They threw the Invisiblity Cloak off and brought out their wands. The four girls looked up, distracted by the sudden beams of light upon their angered faces. Draco immediately sat up and his old face returned, full of loathing.

"What are you doing here, Weasel King? Are you here as Potty's sidekick today?"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ron, and Draco was immediately blasted off his feet. He landed with a thud on the floor. He had been knocked out cold.

"Oh god! You killed him! You killed him!" whimpered Pansy. She ran over to Draco and started fanning his face.

"He didn't kill him!" protested Cho.

But Harry was looking at Hermione. She looked thoroughly embarassed. Harry didn't feel any pity. Had she stooped so low as to like Draco, the boy who had called her "mudblood" for the past seven years?

Suddenly Draco regained consciousness. He stood up and started a spell, but Harry and Ron both yelled "Protego" and both shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a eerie moment of silence. Draco's eyes had flown upward and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed Cho.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" and Pansy started crying as she went over to Draco. Neither Harry nor Ron had ever tried an Avada Kedavra curse on anyone before. They doubted very much whether Draco was dead. Perhaps he had simply fainted.

"Come on, let's go." muttered Ron. He and Harry left the trophy room to to round scared glares from all four girls in the room.

* * *

Harry and Ron hadn't seen Hermione and Cho since their last encounter in the trophy room. It had been a week since that unfortunate surprise for them - for all of them.

Pansy had taken to nearly living in the Draco's ward in the hospital wing, whimpering on the chair beside his bed.

Harry was also extremely furious with Ginny. She had come right up to him in front of the entire school and told him that she would kill herself if she ever saw him with another girl - and there she was with Draco! If that wasn't going back on your word, Harry didn't know what was.

Every time he passed her in the hallways or bumped into her in the commonroom, he simply ignored her as if she was part of the wall. Ginny did not take this well. She looked very disappointed every time Harry ignored her and she had stopped eating. Ron was very upset over this. He urged her to eat during mealtimes, but she wouldn't even touch her plate.

Harry didn't care - she was merely another student, and Harry was disgusted by the fact that he had ever been friends with her.

* * *

A/N: ok...I know that its a bad ending to the chapter..but bear with me! PLEASE REVIEW!

STARLITE ROSE (oops capslock :))


	10. Harry’s Realization

A/N: this part is soooo sad...just watch...or rather read...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Harry's Realization**

Harry and Ron hadn't seen Hermione and Cho since their last encounter in the trophy room. It had been a week since that unfortunate surprise for them - for all of them.

Pansy had taken to nearly living in the Draco's ward in the hospital wing, whimpering on the chair beside his bed.

Harry was also extremely furious with Ginny. She had come right up to him in front of the entire school and told him that she would kill herself if she ever saw him with another girl - and there she was with Draco! If that wasn't going back on your word, Harry didn't know what was.

Every time he passed her in the hallways or bumped into her in the commonroom, he simply ignored her as if she was part of the wall. Ginny did not take this well. She looked very disappointed every time Harry ignored her and she had stopped eating. Ron was very upset over this. He urged her to eat during mealtimes, but she wouldn't even touch her plate.

Harry didn't care - she was merely another student, and Harry was disgusted by the fact that he had ever been friends with her.

When he told this to Ron (who was rather taken aback), he almost regretted it instantly. For he knew that Ron would tell Ginny exactly what he had rehearsed that very night. And sure enough, before Harry could stop Ron, his best friend had left the common room, went outside and caught his sister by the hand.

The students on the lawn turned to watch again just like last time. Harry stormed outside and called out to him but Ron had already whispered something into Ginny's ear.

Ginny turned around to face Harry. All his anger that had bubbled inside of him for the past week finally burst out.

"Is it true?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes," Harry breathed, white hot anger leaping in his stomach.

"YOU BETRAYER!"

"How can you call me a betrayer when you go out with Draco yourself?" he yelled back.

"I was jealous! I wanted revenge! I never really liked Draco, I only went out with him to get back at you! Because..." her voice weakened and large tears welled her eyes, "-because I've loved you more than anything! I've loved you since I first saw you, I never said a word about it, but everyone just guessed anyways...And I thought I was in heaven when you went out with me and everytime you kissed me I felt this crazy emotion inside of me that just bubbled up because I loved you...I thought you cared...I really thought you cared...But you betrayed me," her voice grew stronger again, and the many people around her stepped back in caution, "You betrayed me! All your false hopes, you kissed me but your mind was always with Hermione's, you said you loved me, but your heart was always with someone else's. Why did you kiss me in the first place? Why couldn't we simply remain friends? Why did you say yes when I asked you if I could go out with you if you knew that you wouldn't take any interest in me anyways?" her voice grew hoarse and she fell to the ground, "Why did you hate me?"

Harry felt half horrible and still half angry. He knew he was at fault. But just as his anger was ebbing away, Hermione came rushing into the scene.

"Harry! Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry! I never meant to go with Draco! Please forgive me!" She wailed and lunged forward to plant him a big kiss straight on the lips, not caring that there were students all around her.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry, his anger returning at full strength again. Why was her timing always so bad?

"Hermione, get away-"

Hermione struggled to keep him in her arms until finally he kissed her back so that she would let him go.

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny!" he said, trying to say whatever he could through Hermione's grasps, "I'm really - Sorry - about - this - Stop it Hermione!" he shook Hermione off, "What I mean is, can't we be friends? I like you and everything...but it's just not going to work..."

Hermione, Ron and everyone else had stopped doing whatever they had been doing to look around at Ginny.

"Well, then I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered, "but I made a grave mistake...I waited too long...I misjudged you..."

"Shut up, Ginny!" screamed Hermione. She had spoken after quite some time and everyone turned to face her. They were all shocked to see Hermione yell at her best friend for the past three years, "Shut up! Harry doesn't like you! He always loved me! He hates you!"

Harry shook his head frantically because he couldnt speak. He felt hatred towards Hermione but he had no time to stop her.

It was like in slow motion. Ginny's face turned chalk white. Her lips became pale and her eyes opened wide in shock. Suddenly she grabbed something shiny from inside her robes.

"Ginny, No!"

But too late. Ginny had plunged the small silver dagger inside her torso. Blood gushed out of her mouth and the place she had stabbed herself. Her eyes turned upwards as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry ran towards her, while Hermione tried to refrain him, but Ron caught her and dragged her away from Harry and Ginny as fast as he could.

"Ginny, please! I'm sorry!" He looked down at her white face, the veins in her eyes popping from the pain. She was tightly holding Harry's hand while Harry made to remove the knife from her stomach, but it wouldn't budge.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR?" he bellowed to the shocked crowd, "SOMEONE GO GET THE NURSE!"

He looked down at Ginny again. All signs of life were leaving her once beautiful face. Her fiery hair seemed to be the brightest thing on her other than the blood streaming down her slender body. Harry's eyes became unfocused as his tears fell on Ginny's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ginny...I know I was too late..I never realised how much I loved you..."

Ginny's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at the face above her - the face that she had always loved. How lonely would heaven be without Harry? She knew she would die before the nurse came. And she didn't regret it either. She was glad she had stabbed herself. Atleast her pain would be releived.

Harry took Ginny's cold face in his arms and hugged her. He wished he could take Ginny's place. She did not deserve to die. Ginny's face started getting paler, but Harry did not want to think of her as...as...

"I love you Ginny. Please don't leave me...You always liked me...you were always there and I never noticed..."

Ginny's fragile form shuddered.

Ginny's pain had finally been releived. She would go with her lover's face in her mind...

"Just remember, Harry, that I will always love you."

Her cold hand dropped from Harry's cheek as she breathed her last.

She was gone.

* * *

I was half crying while writing this part...its so sad. I REALLY WAS CRYING! I'M SERIOUS! lol...maybe not but my eyes were moist! anyways please review!

starlite rose


	11. The Funeral

A/N: Sorry that Ginny died. I like her way better than Cho, but iono, somehow she just ended up being the one who had to die. anyways here's the answer to ure reviews (for all of them) thank u soooo much for reviewing!

writersrus05: about the whole sirius thing, I made a big mistake cause I completely forgot that Sirius is gone (sniff). sorry about this! ad yes I feel very sorry about ginny, but see above , yes, sorry about the cliffy, but they are very suspensful and thats why i like them. thx for giving so many reviews! xoxo

PrincessLuckyCML: This ff actually containsa lot of pairings. for example, harry could be dating hermione, ginny and cho. and then ron could be dating hermione, cho and luna. then there is poor draco who gets hermione, cho, ginny AND pansy. but in general, since i am a h/hr shipper (although i dont mind other pairings either) i wanted this ff to sort of focus on harry and hermione, what their going through mostly, instead of focusing on ron's emotions. thanx for reviewing! xoxo

Airalynn: thanks for such a positive review! yes, i fully agree with you, i totally hate cho chang. no offense to all u ppl out there who love her, but in my opinion, she is very bitchy, bossy (maybe even more than hermione), and she takes total control over harry in the books. so i sort of wanted her to get stuck with krum, who in my opinion is not as hot as oliver wood, or harry or draco. btw, thx for adding me to ure favorites! xoxo

big boss man: thx for the review! yes i know that the whole relationship thing is kind of confusing...it confused me too when i had the whole diagram written down on paper! xoxo

yongweeperson: here's your next post...

anyways after all these happy and positive comments, here's a very sad chapter (in the beginning anyways...)where they have a funeral for poor ginny, whose caracter i was actually starting to like before i wrote her "plunging the dagger into her stomach" part. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Funeral**

Harry's next week flew by too fast. The entire school had spent every evening that week in a funeral fashion, raising their cups and solemnly muttering under their breaths. The Great Hall had been stripped of its colourful wall hangings only to be replaced with the same black ones used during Cedric's mourning days.

Harry didn't know which was worse. To be called the reason for Ginny's suicide was terrible. The students always threw him dirty looks and whispered behind the library shelves about him during breaks. The only person Harry had on his side was - Ron.

Ron was very angry with Hermione for being the one to spurt Ginny's decision to stab herself. If it were not for her, Ginny might have been still alive.

Ginny's parents, who had arrived the day after, made sure to supress their feelings towards Hermione. When they saw her, Molly Weasley gave her an icy look cold enough to freeze her nerves.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not angry with Harry at all, however. They simply cried whenever they saw him and asked him if he had liked Ginny, to which he always answered with a robotic "yes".

The entire Weasley family had gathered a week later in front of the whole school out on the grounds. They were all very far away from the castle, at a small clump of trees far from the forest.

Ginny's white face, still holding the look of pain, was gently laid down on her velvety coffin. Her fifth year friends were sobbing hysterically. Molly was shedding silent tears, Arthur and the rest were all puffy eyed.

But it was Hermione, who caught most of Harry's attention during the funeral. Her face was contorted in shame. It seemed like she had finally realised that she had been half the reason for Ginny's death, and she looked a billion times more sorry about it than Harry did. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth crooked. Two large tears streaked down her face as she watched Ginny's slender body being carried down the dark pit.

Harry turned away. He could not bear it. He had known Ginny for seven years, and those seven years had held her shyness, her happiness and her quiet presence in her being. She had always been overruled by her brothers. Harry would miss her terribly.

After a few hours of sympathy toward the Weasley family and many moments of silence, the Hogwarts students left with the Weasley's inside the castle for a subdued lunch. Harry and Ron, however stayed outside and walked over to the lake.

"I really liked her, and I'll miss her," said Harry quietly.

"Yeah...me too. I always treated her like my older sister even though she was younger than me...you know, she always bossed me around. But it was good to be bossed around...by her..." muttered Ron.

Harry stared at the lake. How calm and peaceful and serene it was...unlike the storm of sadness going on inside his head. It was going to be a lonely world...what with Ginny gone.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind them.

"Hey you guys,"

It was Hermione.

She folded her skirt neatly and sat down in the middle of Harry and Ron. Harry made a slight grunt to acknowledge that she was there but said nothing, while Ron said roughly,

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I came to apologise." she said dryly, yet sadly.

Harry remained quiet. His anger was coming to the surface again, but he kept it under his control. Who knew what would happen if Ron were not there?

The huffy silence remained for quite some time, until finally Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry gave a sarcastic snort. _Pft, ya right. She's probably laughing about how she killed Ginny right now._

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I really am. I didn't mean to do what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

"Guess you should have thought about that before you killed her, eh?" spat Harry, his anger slowly oozing out.

"I didn't kill her!"

Hermione looked around at Ron for support, but found nothing but hatred under those icy depths. Ron stood briskly up and left in a stormy huff.

Hermione looked around at Harry again, who was still staunchly staring at the lake. She crept her hand slowly towards his and clasped it tenderly, the way she used to when they had been...together.

Harry's breath shot out of his mouth. His eyes narrowed. He was angry - and not to be fooled around with now.

Hermione looked apologetically at him. But whether she was pouting with sorriness or looking down in guilt, Harry couldn't tell whether she was really feeling it inside. Was she merely doing this to get him back? Was it a trick? Or was it true, true from the heart?

Her hand's weight was light, simply hovering over his hard, calloused one. The hands that had always saved the Gryffindors from defeat during Quidditch with a spectacular catch of the Snitch. Those long, veined fingers that had once held her face lovingly - she missed him!

Harry turned towards her with a pained face. Fortunately Hermione ddin't see this for she had taken to looking at the lake. Harry's eyes lowered to her hand which was over his own. Did he miss it? Did he miss the quiet hours of love they had spent many a day ago?

He looked back again. No, he wouldn't forgive her. She was much too greedy to have pronounced Harry as her own.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. And just as he thought of saying something to her, she turned to look at him too.

"Harry-"

"Don't say it Hermione."

"Harry, I have to, I must. I love you, Harry, and you know that. I agree with you, I agree that it was my fault that Ginny…left. But trust me, Harry, I couldn't have loved Draco. He was with Cho, and Ginny, and Pansy, you can't love so many people at once. Please, Harry, give me a chance." Her eyes were sincere and she looked teary. Harry's brain became hazy as he looked into her chocolate orbs. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew that he had always loved Ginny, but maybe - just maybe - he was wrong this time.

Maybe it was destined to be Hermione, the girl who could take his breath away. Did he love her? He wasn't sure, but he realised that he had never felt that butterfly sensation whenever he had been with Ginny.

"You realise that you cheated on Ron, and Draco, and Krum?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I never did love Ron. I suppose he's more of a brother to me. Draco was always my enemy, I guess. And Krum was only there as a childhood fancy. I suppose I never did get off that crush I had on him in fourth year. But that was a crush, Harry. And I always loved you. Don't think that I'm just saying it to get you back, because that's the sort of thing Cho would do. I love you, Harry."

She reached over and stroked his hair gently. Harry closed his eyes. He missed that feeling - of having Hermione embrace him. He turned around to face her and held her hands tight. They were cold.

Harry and Hermione's eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity. They were still sitting on the ground in front of the lake. Suddenly Hermione stood up.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't want to force you to like me again. I know that you actually do love Ginny," her voice sounded hurt, and she had started to stride away slowly from him and towards the castle, "and I also know that you can never give me any hope, that you will - will love me again...I'm sorry for whatever I put you through. As for Ginny, I'll always respect her memory."

Harry stood up and walked up to her. He layed his hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what, Hermione, I'll always love you."

And for that one moment, Hermione's face brightened like it had never before. She spun around, her face full of anticipation of joy.

"Do you mean it?"

Harry smiled warmly and held her close. "If you're sure that your not lying this time, then I assure you, that I really do mean it."

Hermione flashed a large grin and hugged him tight. Harry looked down and lifted her chin to capture her lips with his own. It was a light, innocent kiss and even then, Harry's mind buzzed. Yes, this was definitly the Hermione that he missed and loved, and now she was back, and she was all his. Hermione finished the kiss and buried her face in his chest. Somewhere from the inside of his robes he heard her tiny voice.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not lying, and if you ever find me lying then kill me straight away."

Their laughter echoed through the grounds, and it reached out to the windows where a particular someone was eyeing them jealously.

* * *

A/N: awwww...isnt that sweet? lol, the first part of this chapter is sad, but the 2nd isnt. anyways please review!

starlite rose


	12. Reunited Couples

A/N: well...I have a confesion to make...this story is over in the next chapter...Sorry! But I would really appreciate it if everyone kept on reviewing, caue i will be checking back on this story now and again. here's next chappie:

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Reunited Couples**

Ron closed his eyes in disgust. He had to admit, although very guiltily, that he still liked Hermione. Very slightly - but still. He was still sad about the loss of his sister. He had cried non stop when she had pierced herself.

He turned around, his eyes still closed. He imagined Hermione's soft lips on his own.

_I have to get rid of her thoughts. She's Harry's now, and she'll probably always be..._ He opened his eyes when he heard his name.

"Hi, Ron!"

Luna Lovegood was standing in front of him in her robes. She had her hair up and was wearing her dangling earrings again, but they were not lemons or watermelons. They were small diamond flowers that glistened in the light. Her large deep-sea eyes were twinkling and she was smiling her dreamy smile that she always wore.

Something about her captured Ron's eyes. He looked at her very strangely indeed.

"Oh...um...Hi, Luna"

She batted her eyelashes. "You seem very sad about something."

Ron's ears turned red. He hastily pushed past her and sat down on a desk.

"Well, actually, I'm fine. I'm just...um...sad about Ginny, you know."

Luna came up to him so that she was inches from his face.

"Yes, of course," she breathed, "she was my best friend in our year anyways, and I felt so sorry for her...and the people who were _close_ to her."

Ron swallowed nervously. What was going on with him? This was Luna, for God's sake! The weird, wacky, crazy, absolutely beautiful Luna. What?

Luna smiled delicately and strode off, but she was stopped at the door by Ron's voice.

"Wait - Luna. Will you...will you come to the Burrow this summer?"

Luna came up to him again and put her hands lightly on his shoulders so that she was tall enough to speak in his ear.

"I'll certainly consider that."

She brought her face forward so that they were nose to nose and grinned shyly. Ron caught his breath as she walked silently away. She looked over her shoulder before she turned the corner and smiled one last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cho was sitting quietly in one of the seats of the Quidditch stadium. She liked sitting here - reflecting on what happened and the like. Her own thoughts had carried themselves over to dreamland while she sat immobilised staring into space.

"Hello, Ms. Chang."

Cho snapped out of her reverie and found that the stranger was Viktor Krum.

"Oh, hello!" she said, rather perturbed by his presence.

Krum sat down beside her and they both sat in silence for a while. Cho's mind roamed to the famous Quidditch player beside her. He was a lot more handsome than she had thought. She had never been in the group of girls who had asked him to sign their bags with lipstick, but she had never quite mixed with him either.

"It is a rather varm day, isn't it?" he asked in his Bulgarian accent.

"Um...yes..."

"You fly very vell? I 'av heard from your friends that you used to be on the school's Ravenclaw Quvidditch team."

Cho looked as far away from him as possible.

"Yes, but I got off the team. I don't really want to talk about it...please."

Krum snapped around to look at her.

"Oh! I am very sorry, I did not mean to press on the matter." he said in a very apologizing tone.

The silence that followed was eerie. Cho chanced a look at him.

His raven black hair was slightly curly and his eyebrows were furrowed, as always. His eyes, however, were bright. He looked sophisticated, or that was definitly the aura that came off of him at first glance. His face was currently contorted in a serious look, as though he was concentrating on something. _Probably from wanting that Snitch!_ thought Cho.

"Is it all right if I call you Cho?" he asked very innocently.

"Oh! Yes...all right..."

Suddenly Cho spoke up. "Is it all right if I call you Viktor?"

He grinned. "Of course." Then after a pause -

"Friends?" He held out his hand.

Cho smiled when she looked at his hand. She took it in her own.

"Friends."

* * *

Oliver was standing all alone in the Astronomy Tower. He missed being at Hogwarts all the time. He was still in the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, but he had taken a few months off because he needed the rest from extreme playing. Suddenly he heard the door creak open.

"Oh! Je m'excuse. I zid not realize zat someone waz up 'ere."

It was Fleur. She was looking very pretty indeed, with her long silvery hair swaying by her waist. She made to close the door behind her but was stopped by Oliver's voice.

"No! Wait! It's all right. You can come here."

He looked down at his feet while Fleur walked back up and stood by the window. The cold, breezy air swept her hair up in long wisps. Some of the long starnds flew into Oliver's face. He touched his face and felt the soft tendrils. He confusedly pulled them away and stared into space for a while, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you come up here often?" he asked.

Fleur smiled and answered.

"Oh! Yes, I came 'ere during ze Triwizard Tournament also. It iz a razzer nice place to relax iz it not?"

"Yeah...it's a great place..."

Silence.

Oliver didn't know why, but he felt a sudden attraction to her. She was very beautiful. Her icy blue eyes left him frozen and her tall slender figure mesmerized him. She cast a spell on all the Hogwarts boys, and she had cast a spell upon him too.

"You are a very good Quidditch player." she stated.

"Thanks." he dryly answered.

Oliver turned to look at her. She was gazing down at the grounds, where certain two people - one with jet black hair and the other with brown curly hair - were standing together. Oliver looked at her face and then at her hand, which was lying on the stone border. He layed his hand on it.

She gasped and looked quickly at his large hand covering hers.

"Mais Oliver! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi! I zid not think you had zis emotion for moi!" (A/N: yay! I speak french as mysecond language!)

Oliver speedily withdrew his hand and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. Just couldn't control it. I'm so sorry."

Fleur sighed and looked at him.

"It iz all right. I waz seemply surprised. Mais - do you?" (A/N: she means "Do youhave any feelings forme?" ...sorry for making it sound so stupid...)

"Do you what?"

Fleur reached out to his ear. "Do you - vous savez..."

"Um...Well...To tell you the truth...yes I do." replied Oliver very embarassedly.

Fleur smiled graciously and looked at him. She very quietly tiptoed out of the Astronomy Tower, and left Oliver with a puzzled look on his face and a pleasurable feeling in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this chapter. it took a LONG time to write since i had to get all the pronunciations rite. like for krum "vell?" and fleur "like zat!" lol...anyways please review

starlite rose


	13. The Last Day

A/N: Just thought I'd delete my author's note chapter now that your question has been answered. I decided to put it alongside my last chapter since it's so short. Yes, this is the last chapter…Sorry! My new fanfic will have a new pairing, a pairing that I quite like. Anyways, here's the author's note chapter again (but you don't have to read it…):

Airalynn: thank you for your constructive feedback. I will explain things one by one:

1. Are my chapters really that short? Sorry about that…I guess I didn't separate the chapter's right…

2. Yes, I know that some of my chapters are quite confusing…I was in a weird state of mind and trust me…making a diagram of showing which characters go to who does not help!

3. And now the time thing. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I wrote this story a loooong while back…I just majorly wanted time to go by fast because I wanted to reach places where big things would happen. I really wanted this to be a short story, since this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've written and posted. For example, if nothing is happening in March, or if something is but has nothing to do with the story, then I just cut it out. I didn't think it was necessary. Sorry about that…trust me, in my next story, I'll go closely by detail…sorry again!

4. Harry's reaction…hmm…maybe he was just in a surprised state….maybe I was…

5. Yes…forgive me about the "balls and dances and stuff". Your right, I had no other ideas. I don't know…I thought a couple of month's separation between the two balls would be good enough. I guess it wasn't I didn't know what else to put in for all of my characters to meet up without them wanting them to. Hogsmeade was too spacey and people weren't there in humongous numbers, and classes? No way! So I had to have a ball. As I have already said, I like putting in dances and stuff cause I like describing the dresses…lol

I will definitly read your h/hr fanfic!

Well…just thought I would answer all of this just in case someone else asked me the same question…I hate repeating stuff…I hope that this answers all your question and hopefully you have accepted all my apologies and enjoy the story even more! Stay tuned for my new Fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Last Day**

It was the last day of school. Ten students were all sitting outside by the lake, enjoying the warm summer heat. They couldn't believe that this was their last day in Hogwarts. They had spent seven whole years here, and as they relived their memories, a certain sort of sadness fell over all of them.

Harry and Hermione were sitting with their arms around each other. Beside them were Ron and Luna who were resting each others heads on the others. On Luna's right were Viktor and Cho who were both gazing into each other's eyes bashfully Beside them were Oliver and Fleur with their hands clasped tight, and on Fleur's right was Draco and Pansy, who were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

It looked like the only unhappy soul missing was Ginny, whose body did not even reside on this Earth anymore. They all missed her, and they revelled in her soul in silence.

It was also odd that Draco and Pansy were sitting with them. But, as Draco had said the day before, "It's the last day of school; I don't care about being enemies anymore!"

Hermione deeply grieved Ginny's passing away. It seemed that it had affected her most of all. She was even angrier at herself for being the one to lure Ginny to her death, although perhaps slightly.

Harry found her a few days ago with her wrist slit open and blood trickling down her sleeve. She had been immediately taken to the hospital, and when they had cleaned the blood away, her arm held the words: I'M SORRY.

Harry looked into her eyes now, as they all sat by the lake and kissed her cheek lightly. He had completely forgiven her now, but he was still angry with himself for not seeing Ginny's love for him.

Ron had finally pushed all thoughts of Hermione out of his head and replaced them with Luna. He adored Luna just for who she was but that didn't ruin his friendship with Hermione.

Ron had also gotten over Cho. She didn't really like him in the first place anyways. Not only that, but Cho had also gotten over Harry. "He doesn't like me, so why should I waste my life over him?"

Viktor, Oliver and Fleur had made decisions to return to their jobs from hence they had come from. Viktor was to take Cho with him to Bulgaria.

And Draco and Pansy? Well, they were to wed the next month, and they had invited all of them to their wedding. Everyone was simply overjoyed to see them together.

So, everything was straightened out. Everyone got back to their place. Their were no more loose strands left hanging. Though they had faced many problems, everything had bunched up in the end. Everything was back to normal.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Wah Wah! It's over! Well, it couldn't last could it? I know that this sory was short but I really didn't want to make it that long. It's just a simple, (but confusing) short story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Starlite Rose


End file.
